User Guide
Whether you are new to Reddit Emblem Heroes or made an account long ago, you may be lost with the features of the game and the long list of commands !help gives you. This page will introduce you to the core mechanics of REH and give you tips on progression. Daily Gifts REH is a community-driven Fire Emblem fangame, so player interaction is highlighted by a support (friendship) system. The command is !gift Gifting has a cooldown of 7 days between you and another player, meaning you have to send gifts to different people during a week. It also has a cooldown of one gift sent per day, so players usually do it along with logging in. You can check you support ranks with !support of !friend. As of July 2019, support ranks do not have a mechanical reward. Summoning Summoning is the main way to obtain units and weapons. It costs increments of 5 fragments for a session of up to 25 fragments. The more you summon in a single session, the higher your chances to obtain a rare prize. When you enter a summoning session, you are revealed presences. Those correspond to stats and have a weapon type tied to them. A unit can appear in two types of presences. To exit a summoning session, you can type any of the following, with or without a "!": Cease, stop, exit, quit, bye, gtfo, stop, end, nope, cancel. Missions Missions are the core of the game. They happen mostly idly, give your units experience and reward you with items. There are 4 types of missions: training for experience, prospecting for gold, reaping for stat-related items, and gathering for weapon-related items (although at the moment those are mostly used for promotion items and reclasing.) Crafting Crafting is used to combine materials into consumables. Crafting an item requires gold and time in addition to materials. The items you can craft include stat boosters, growth booster, soft caps booster, and promotion items. Merging Merging is another way of increasing the rarity (number of stars) of a unit. Reclassing Without PvP, Reclassing is primarily used to grind soft caps via class mastery. Of course, it can be used to sway your unit's level up gains one way or another. Reclassing is done in the dojo (!dojo) where a unit you !retire will work as teacher for their base class. The higher the rarity and level of the retired unit, the less materials are required. Other players will gladly let you use their higher-leveled dojos. Skills and Scrolls Every regularly summoned unit comes with 3 skills which they unlock as they graduate into base (4*) and promote into promoted (5*). If you want one of your units to learn a skill another unit has, you have to go through scroll items. As of July 2019, there is no skill that affects the game's implemented features. Tips On Progression As you begin the game, you should focus on getting 3 Promoted (or 2 Promoted 1 Base) units to level 20 via training missions. Their power level will be roughly 120, which will allow you to do tier 3 reaping and gathering missions. Then comes a long grind of r3 (the tier 3 reaping mission) in order to get souls, stat boosters and growth boosters. You may also do g3 to get rare weapon materials and craft a Master Seal. Prospecting missions are very rarely needed. The goal there is to get one or two units at 180 power to tackle on tier 4 missions, which offer significantly better drop rates. On average, a growth booster will give a unit 3 points over their 19 level ups. Do note that HP is counted as half and the lower offense stat as a fourth in the power formula. You may also work on unit training quests (see !quests for a list of them) to collect fragments and ameliorate your dojo. Crafting quests will grant you a second crafting slot. Once you can reliably do tier 4 missions come tier 5 missions. With their 250 power as requirement, they ask you to push back your units' soft caps. As of July 2019, the highest-power unit a player has only has 200 power.